The ring
by Phoenix lrv
Summary: katara married a sales man. Three months after he disappears. Now she is being hunted down by dangerous men who are after her husband and her wedding ring. AU . My first crime fic. be nice.
**Chapter one**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Help! Help! Someone please help me." A woman tied up to a chair in a dark room screamed for help. Two men stood across from her, they had her hands chained on the table. The room was dark. She couldn't see anything. She could hardly see figures moving around in the room.

"Nobody can hear you from down here. I want you to tell me what I want to know." A man said to her before the door cracked open. She could hear heavy footsteps in the room.

"Is this the woman?" She heard an elderly man's voice.

"Yes Pain. Here she is." One of the men said gesturing to the tied up woman.

"You have the wrong person. Let me go and I won't tell anyone about this." The woman said as she struggled against her restraint.

"Katara, Isn't that your name? Where is your husband?" The man said as he grabbed her chin roughly. She could feel his nail digging into her jaws.

"What do you want with my husband?" She said as she glared at the man's figure.

"It would be wise if you don't answer me with questions." He said as he pulled his hand away from her face. He sat on the chair across from her. She suddenly felt him hold her hands.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. She haven't seen or heard from him for the past three months now. She struggled to untangle her fingers from his but he held her hand firmly.

"Do you think we're playing around here?" The man said as he squeezed her hand before letting go and lighting up a cigarette.

"I don't know where he is." She said as she started coughing. The smoke was affecting her. This only made the old man smile.

"Lies, stop lying to me Katara, that man is not worth dying for but if you insist, you will die a slow and painful death. Cut off her finger's one by one until she talks." He said as he threw his cigarette on the floor and left the dark room. A candle was lit on and Katara could see knives, blades of all kinds on the table. One of the men held her hands firmly on the table and the other brought a small but sharp knife. "It's a piety. You have such lovely hands." Katara felt the blood drain out of her body. She was about to lose her fingers and nobody was there to save her.

"Oh my God, No! Someone help me!" She screamed when she felt the man lift the blade up, getting ready to cut her fingers off one by one. The door suddenly flew open. The room was still dark. The only source of light was the candle that light up the room a little. She could see a man and a woman walk into the room. The woman quickly shot the man holding the knife before he could throw it at her. She walked over to Katara and placed a bag over her head. Katara felt the ropes around her being cut off. She heard two more people enter the room. Katara tried to make a run for it but she was thrown over someone's shoulder with her hand's tied and her face covered she had nothing else to do but to scream for help.

"Shut up lady!" The women said smacking katara's butt.

"Did you really have to put a bag over her head?" The man carrying her said as they walked out of the building. He carried her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"For safety measures." The woman simply said.

"Just let me go. I'll pay you any amount you want. I don't know where my husband is." Katara said as she felt tears run down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. If they wanted to kill her, they should just do it already. The pain and suffering she went through was too much. She could feel every inch of her body screaming in agony when she was thrown into the back of a car. She had her face down finding it difficult to breathe. She could hear the man and the woman arguing about something before she finally passed out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She regained consciousness when the car stopped they most have been driving all day long because she couldn't feel the morning ray on her skin anymore. She felt them lift her up. She was carried over the same man's shoulder. She had lost the strength to speak.

"How was I suppose to know that she wasn't breathing?" The woman said as she glared at the man. They were still arguing.

"You better hope she's not dead." The man said as they took her into a dark room.

She was place on the bed. The bag was removed from her head and her hands were untied. Katara looked at them with her tired eyes. She could see her captives for the first time. The man had dark hair. He had a skull mask covering his face and the woman had the same hair color as the man. She had a doll faced mask on.

"Why... Why... are you ... people keeping me here... Let me go." She said in a whisper as she tried to speak.

"We just saved you. It would be wise if you just shut up." The woman said as she put katara's hand in the hand cuffs. She handcuffed her to the head board of the bed.

"We don't want you running out the window. Our captain needs you alive." The man said as he untied her legs and took off her shoes.

"What...does... this has to do with my husband?"

"You'll find out once the captain returns." He said before shutting the door behind him. Katara tried pulling her hands out of the cuffs but it didn't work. She felt so helpless. Why was all this happening to her? As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder where on earth her husband is. They never even got to finish their honeymoon. He just woke up one night and left saying he had work to do. She haven't seen him ever since. Now she was suffering because of him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two prisoners were dragged into a huge garden and were dropped roughly on the floor in front of a man sitting on a chair.

"Where is the woman?" The man sitting on the chair asked the men who knelt in front of him begging for mercy.

"They took her, Pain." One of the men said as he shivered under his boss gaze. Pain had them kneel in front of him as he thought of a suitable punishment for them.

"You lost the only chance we have of getting the ring." He said as he motioned for a few men to come over.

"Please Pain." The men pleaded for their lives. They knew how cruel Pain could be.

"Throw them in the cage." The men struggled as they were being dragged into a cage filled with hungry predators. They opened the cage and threw each of them into it. The others stood and watched in horror as the lion's in the cage tore their flesh. They watched as their scream of pain and agony died down. "As for the rest of you, find that woman or you will all end up like them."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I have always wanted to write a crime fic. So here it is. Please tell me what you think of this. Should I go on with this?**

 **I know there's a lot of mystery going on. I'll clear that up in the next chapter.**


End file.
